


【良堂】索吻03

by SuSuonlyone



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuSuonlyone/pseuds/SuSuonlyone
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂
Kudos: 16





	【良堂】索吻03

“你当然可以拒绝，毕竟在没有正式签字之前，你理所当然的享有任何程度上的人身自由。”

周九良看起来并不是那么在乎他是否会留下来，也许因为有恃无恐，孟鹤堂只觉得委屈，明明之前，是你主动邀请我来的呀。

他指腹狠狠搅着纸张的边缘，从未像现在这般窘迫过，站在屋子的中央，被迫承受着那个看起来一切都游刃有余的主导者含着凉薄笑意的审视的目光。

他的骄傲就这么一点点被抹杀，他的众星捧月，他的高不可攀，在遇上周九良的那一刻全都化为泡影。

“好……”

再难以启齿的话他还是咬着牙说出来，口腔里弥漫着苦涩的血腥味，他摇摇欲坠，几乎是耗尽所有力气。

“好，我答应你。”  
如果是你，让我做什么都可以。

眼泪不合时宜的冒出来，在不加粉饰就白皙如雪的脸颊上划过一道清晰的痕迹，他没有进一步的动作，周九良却忽然起身走过去，到他面前，轻轻以指尖抹去他的泪痕。

就是这一点温柔，让孟鹤堂连委屈也顷刻散了，心里祈求着那个人的温度能再多停留一会。

哪怕分明知道，不是他。

孟鹤堂没有把这个荒唐的决定告诉任何人，他进组很快，前一天晚上先跟随周九良和导演吃了顿饭，导演不算有名气，拍过几部小众电影，姓何，吃饭那天穿着身藻蓝色的休闲西装，和周九良是旧相识，两人见了面半开玩笑的打着招呼。

“呦，周大经纪，能约上您一趟我可真是三生有幸。”  
“何九华，你丫嘴贫的毛病看来是好不了了。”

孟鹤堂在一边安静看着，莫名有些羡慕起何九华来，原来周九良这个出了名的笑面虎并不是看谁都顶着张颇有距离感的冰冷面具，在面对自己的好朋友时，他也会露出或喜或怒的真性情。

在那一短暂的时刻总会特别像周航。  
只可惜不是在对我。

“这位就是出演你《晚宴》男一号的孟鹤堂先生。”叙过旧周九良开始说正事，侧身看向孟鹤堂的时候神情重新变得淡漠。

何九华顺着他的指引细细打量起眼前的大人物，他打一开始就注意到了孟鹤堂，那位顶流明星的身上自带着不可被忽视的耀眼光芒，平时瞧见总隔着电视屏幕或者老远的人海，这一细看，说一句惊艳也不为过，温润如玉当得起，倾国倾城亦当得起。

“我可真是借了你的光了。”按理何九华这末流导演的身份是怎么也请不起孟鹤堂这种一线咖位的演员，真是亏得周九良这层关系，他忙伸出手去，孟鹤堂接过，这一握，算是最后敲定了。

《晚宴》改编自某网18r的耽美小说《与主人共进晚宴》，设定是abo架空世界，小说就是实打实的小黄文，拍出来自然也是集集有裸|戏。孟鹤堂演的是受方，跟他搭档的是一个美籍男模，棱角分明，属于禁欲系那一挂，因为知道刚认识就要拍赤裸镜头，两个人见面时都红着脸不好意思的笑。

第一场戏拍的是攻在冰室里调|教受的剧情，受被丝带蒙上眼睛，铁链吊着手腕，一丝不挂的，由攻为他在股缝处涂抹上特制的粉末，然后横冲直撞翻云覆雨，最终受因为疼痛过度而晕倒。

即便是提前做了一晚上的心理准备，真到了现场需要脱衣服的时候孟鹤堂还是害怕了，他朝着面前的全身镜，手停在领口的第一颗扣子那迟迟不再动作。过了好一会后周九良进来催他，看到他的犹豫不决，一言不发的走到他身后，人比自己要矮上一些，手挨着他的胳膊伸到前面，半圆形的环住他的姿势，抓住他的手，操控着细白的指尖解开浑圆的纽扣。

伊甸之园，风光尽泄。

“我怕……”

他真是傻了，怎么会对身后这个冷血的男人展露出柔软脆弱的领地，话刚说出口，他就已经做好了被周九良冷言嘲讽的准备，出乎意料的是那人什么也没说，只是把带有滚烫热度的唇贴在他颈窝里蹭了蹭。

是无声的安慰吗？  
这一点甜头就能让孟鹤堂心满意足。

拍摄场地尽可能的驱散了一些工作人员，孟鹤堂被吊绑在栏杆架上，身材玲珑有致，肤白胜雪，屋里灯光打得昏暗，朦胧不清，更多了几分暧昧多情。

何九华坐在监视器前喊了声“action”，男模立即进入角色，神情晦暗不明，将手上的粉末大力涂抹在孟鹤堂的穴口，因为是切的近景，他不得不为了真实又往里探了些，孟鹤堂一向演技精湛，再加上此时有不熟悉的人对自己太过亲密的接触，他的本能加上锦上添花的技巧，扬起脖子低低哼了两声，睫毛轻颤，媚意天成。

“这是磺粉，涂在你那里能让肉壁更软，汁水更多。”男模因他那娇软的呻吟乱了方寸，暗自定了定心神，说起接下来的台词。

过了前戏，两人紧密交欢的时候摄像机拉了远景，演员只需要表演出做爱的动作就好，两张绝美的皮囊在半明半暗下起伏张合，四周的工作人员看得呆了，情不自禁咽着口水，觉得自己腿间的玩意也耐不住寂寞跃跃欲试起来。

这无疑是场绝对完美的表演，何九华掩不住激动之情，手里攥着对讲机迟迟舍不得喊下那句卡。

全场人中，唯有周九良还清醒的可怕，他坐在何九华旁边，语气充满鄙夷和轻蔑：“这也叫演戏吗？何导，让他们再来一遍吧。”

何九华望了他一眼，内心想着你丫搞什么鬼，于公于私这周大经纪的面儿都不好驳，他只得喊了卡，吩咐再拍一条。

如此两三回周九良始终不满意，孟鹤堂维持着被吊起来的姿势太久，胳膊早就酸的不能动弹，听到还要再来，两腿都禁不住在打颤。

“你差不多行了，NG这么多次演员不累我都累了。”何九华压低声音朝他嘟囔。

周九良自有他的理由，轻飘飘的说：“这戏拍出来也关乎我家艺人的形象，我有必要为每一步的质量负责。”

何九华跟他少说也一块混十几年了，还能不知道他那点心思，笑他嘴上一番冠冕堂皇的理由，晃悠着二郎腿问：“那你想怎么样？”

周九良隔着很远的距离看向孟鹤堂，模模糊糊的，那人仿佛也在看着自己。

他嘴角新添一抹冷笑，左眉微挑：“你一个专业导演，还要我来教你吗？既然演不出来，那就来真的嘛。”

tbc.


End file.
